always and forever
by iamgreat
Summary: ron is in love with another girl besides hermione.. will hermione do something? even kill her? r
1. Chapter One

Hello!

This is my first FanFic… you might like it, you might not like it. Either way please r&r so I know how im doing. Thanks!

Chapter OnePart of the Weasley family:

Harry has been a little nervous about the new school year. Who hes going to meet, and what will happen this year. He hopes to find a girlfriend that's not Cho. He dated Cho at least five bloody times, and hes really getting sick of her.

He walked downstairs to see all of the Weasleys sitting at the table, fighting for the last piece of pie. He just woke up from his nap. His hair was much longer since he hasn't gotten a hair cut in so long, and it was completely messy.

It was Ron and Harrys seventh year at Hogwarts. They were excited, especially Ron. He wanted to do great in Quidditch this year.

Hermione was over the Weasleys this summer, too. Her parents went on a trip to Africa to help with the dentistry, since, well, they are dentists.

Harry pulled up a chair. It was hard finding one at the Weasleys.

The whole family was there for a week. Fred and George are living on their own, Percy is planning on getting married, Bill and Charlie are both married and have kids.

So its mainly Ginny and Ron at the Weasleys these days, except for Harry. The Dursleys kicked him out of the house ever since he beat the crap out of Dudley, who still has scars and a broken arm.

But Harry didn't care about the Dursleys anymore. He could give a rats ass, really. He was more occupied in girls now. Him and Ron. Well, Ron could never really get a girlfriend. Harry, on the other hand, usually has girls drooling over him. No one knows why exaclty, but he does.

Draco Malfoy ALWAYS has the girls on him. He can never get them out of his sight. Usually Slytherin girls, like Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, but there was other girls, believe me.

Harry watched as the Weasleys stuffed their faces.

"Oh, Harry dear, are you hungry," Molly asked. Harry shook his head. "No thanks," he said in a polite manner.

Ron moved his hair out of his eyes. His hair was so long. He never really has time to get a haircut, either.

Hermione walked out from the Kitchen with poppy seed muffins in her hand. "Anybody want some," she asked. Everyone looked at her, and went back to their food. "I'm taking that as a no," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, no one likes poppy seed muffins unless you're a crazed health nut," Ron said, standing up. Hermione set the plate down.

"Well it just so happens Ronald, that I like poppy seed muffins."

Ron pulled out a galleon. "Here. Call someone who cares," he said. Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the galeon at him.

Harry got up, and walked outside. It was hot out. He rubbed his eyes, still tired from his nap. Ron was sitting down on the bench. "Whats wrong," he asked. Harry shook his head. "Its just weird that its our last year of school," he said. Ron gave him a weird look. "How in the world is that weird? Bloody hell, im glad," he said. Harry mumbled something.

"I'm bored. Want to go to Diagon Alley," Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Why not." Hermione ran over to them, along with Ginny.

"We're going to Diagon Alley. Coming," Ron said. They nodded.

They walked in the crowded street. There was tons of people getting ready for school. Harry noticed a bunch of girls. They looked like veela, since they were so beautiful. He seen a girl, who looked like Fleur Delacourt. "Ron, look," he said. Ron noticed, too. "Do I look ok," he asked. Harry shook his head. "No." Ron shoved him. Fleur and her friends were walking from shop to shop.

They just went on going. Both Ron and Harry knew they had no chance with Fleur. They walked into a new pub called "Fillards". It was just a regular pub, that served food and drinks.

They sat at a table, where there was dirty napkins and leftover food. It was hard finding a table in Fillards, since it was such a popular pub.

Harry and Ron got a root beer. Hermione and Ginny didn't get anything. Hey, their girls. Harry noticed two girls come in; one was short and asian, the other was tall and a brunette. Ron noticed, too. They were both gaping over them.

Hermione got sick of this and walked over to the girls.

"My friends here want you," she said. Harry and Ron looked incredibly embarassed.

The brunette laughed, while the asian stared at Harry.

They walked over to them. "She tells us you want us," the asian girl said. Harry and Ron were beat red, which was natural for Ron.

Ron brushed his long hair from his eyes, and took a sip of his rootbeer. He liked the brunette.

"I'm Jade. Jade Chang," Jade said, who was the asian. "I'm Cho Changs twin sister, if you know her," she said. Harry looked surprised.

"I'm Anne Stone," the brunette said. Harry knew who his future girlfriend was, and going to be. Jade.

Hermione noticed Ron. He kept staring at Anne. Does he like her? Hermione was a little jealous. She always liked Ron in a way that no one else has.

Anne drank her wine, as Jade drank hers. It was almost eleven, and they were all having a great time.

"So, you defeated Voldemort," Anne said, holding her wine glass.

"Well, a few times really," he said. Anne and Jade were amused.

"Where did you come from," Ron asked Anne.

"Well, I lived in two places. America, and Bulgaria. I don't know how, but I still manage to keep my english accent," she said. "I went to Drumstrang, and whatever the school in Americas called," she said, laughing. Anne and Jade were woozy from the wine. But that's okay, Harry and Ron were from their scotch.

"I think we should go," Harry said. Ron looked mad, because he was red in the face.

Anne and Jade looked at eachother. "We have no place to go," Anne said. Jade looked at her.

"You can stay over my house," Ron said. "Mum wouldn't mind," he said, moving the hair from his eyes. The girls nodded, and they went to the Weasleys.

They walked in the Weasleys. They were sure that they were all asleep. It was past 3 a.m.

Ron stubbed is toe on a big object, which caused noise.

Molly came running down the stairs. "RON," she hollered, waking everyone in the house. They came running downstairs, eager to see what was going on. Fred and George looked at the girls. "And who are they, Ron," they asked at the same time."That's Anne Stone and Jade Chang," he said, struggling to have his toe stop throbbing with pain.

They smiled. "Ron! Where in the name of hell, excuse my french, have you been," she asked. He got red, and motionless. "We just went to Fillards for a bite to eat," he said. Molly smelled his breath.

"You've been drinking, havent you," she said.

"No mum! We just lost track of time," he said, lying.

"Your lying. You nostrils flare when you lie," she said.

The girls stared at the big family, alarmed that there was so many redheads.

"You smell like scotch," Molly said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to lie, Ronald. You and Harry were both drinking," Hermione said. Ron turned to her and started to mouth "shut the fuck up!."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Your lucky your father isnt here," she said. Ron looked guilty, since Arthur Weasley died 1 year ago.

Molly stared at the girls. "who are they," she said welcoming.

They smiled. "I'm Anne," she said, shaking her hand. Jade was too tired to notice.

"Can they stay with us until school," Ron asked. Fred and George hoped for a yes.

She nodded. "Of course they can,"she said. She walked them to their empty guest room. Molly turned to Ron. "I'll deal with you later," she said.

Ron sighed, and walked to his room.He sat on his bed, and turned out the light when he heard a knock on the door. It opened and it was Anne.

"Are you sleeping," she asked nicely.

He shook his head. "come in". He was embarassed since he only had his boxers on.

"I just want to thank you for letting us stay with you," she said. He nodded. She smiled, and went back to her room.

Anne and Jade woke up from footsteps. They walked out of the room, curious to see who it was. It was Percy getting ready for work.

"What are you doing up," he asked, with a mean tone.

They shrugged.

"You two should be thankful our mother is letting you stay here," he said. "I cant believe my brother picked up you skanks."

They looked at him in disbeleif. "Excuse me," Jade said. He looked at her. "Oh, nothing."

They went downstairs, after Percy went to work.


	2. Chapter Two

this is the 2nd chapter, but I'm not done yet…. Keep r&r and you will make my day- /3

Chapter Two

Harry walked downstairs too, Ron behind him. "What are you doing up," Harry asked. They shrugged. "Someone woke us up."

Ron sat down next to Anne.

"Why arent you staying with Cho," Harry asked.

Jade looked at him. "Don't mention her name," she said, drinking her coffee.

Harry backed away. They sat and mainly talked about school. Anne and Jade have never been to Hogwarts, so they were intrested in what their point of veiw was.

Anne circled her coffee cup with her index finger. She normally didn't drink coffee, but it seemed it taste better at the Weasleys.

Hermione came walking down the stairs, fully dressed. "Good Morning," she said, getting a cup of coffee.

She sat down. "So, Anne, where are you from exaclty," Hermione asked.

Anne sat up. "I was born here in London, but I lived in America and Bulgaria for some time. I went to Durmstrang," she said. They nodded in fascination. "I lived in Tokyo before my sister told me to come here," Jade said. They looked somewhat impressed.

"We leave for school tomorrow," Harry said, sipping his coffee. Hermione glared at Anne. She didn't like her for some odd reason.

Ron got up, and looked out the window. He seen Malfoy and his father at the door. "Bloody Hell. What do they want now?" Ron said. They have been over at least 10 times since their fathers death.

"Hi Weasle," Draco said. Anne and Jade glared at him. He was definintly a babe.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Arent you going to let us in?" Lucius asked. Ron looked annoyed, and opened thescreen door.

"Wow, done a lot with the place," Draco said. Ron looked mad, since the last time he has been there was two days ago.

Molly came downstairs with papers in her hand. "Here they are" she said, handing them to Lucius. The papers stated what Arthur had done at work since he has worked there. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Molly asked. Lucius looked at her. "Draco and I would like scotch," he said with a sneer on his face. Molly nodded nervously, and stepped into the kitchen.

They sat down as Molly poured them scotch. Draco drank it all in one gulp. Lucius drank it slowly.

"So, hows work?" Molly asked.

"Work is doing fine, Molly. Actually, everythings been rather great since Arthurs been dead," he said.

"What the hell did you say?" Ron said. Lucius looked at him. "I said things have be-" he stopped.

Ron punched as hard as he could. Lucius stood up, Harry and Anne holding Ron back. "You bastard! How dare you say something like that!" Harry said.

Molly stood up, Draco walking toward Harry. "Don't you dare speak to my father like that Potter!" He said, pushing him.

"Get out!" Molly said. The Malfoys practically ran out the door.

Ron was steaming. Nobody ever seen him act this way.

"Sorry" he said to Anne.

"Its fine. I would have done the same thing" she said.

Ron smiled, still red.

"I cant believe you hit Lucius Malfoy!" Fred said. Ron laughed. "He talked about dad. No one talks about dad. Especially the way he did" George said.

"I think you acted like a foolish damn pig" Hermione said. "You had no right to hit him. What did he say that was so wrong?."

Everyone stared at her in discust. "What? I think its entirely rude to hit someone."

They shook their heads. "whatever, Hermione."

They walked outside in the gloomy weather.

"I'm glad you hit that guy, whoever he was. He looked like an asshole to me" Anne said. Ron blushed. "Your not ashamed of me?" he said.

Anne shook her head. "I would have done the same thing".


End file.
